The New girl
by smiley65
Summary: Rachel Berry arrives at McKinley high school creating drama. Automatically she is linked to puck and is Santana's best friend, what's  in store for our Favourite glee club members.   Baby gate never happened.  Alot like my other story but different  enjoy


"Rachel get up" Leon Berry shouted while banging on his daughter's door "you don't want to miss your first day of school do you"

A muffled "yes" and "go away" was heard on the other side of the door, but Leon was not going to give up, after all the Berry family came to Lima, so that Rachel could grow out of her old ways of partying and getting drunk. After another 2 minutes of knocking he went to the bathroom, filled up a cup with freezing cold water and went into Rachel's room tipping the water on her face. "What the Fuck", she screamed while shooting up in her bed with water dripping down her face.

"Good you're up" her daddy Leon said

"Yeah thanks for that" Rachel replied sarcastically

"No problem" he replied "now get ready for school, and behave, I don't want you to end up in detention on the first day"

"Whatever" she scoffed getting up and going into her ajoining bathroom and turning the shower.

* * *

20 minutes later Rachel came down the stairs dressed in black skinny jeans with a black tank top covered by a white lace top. She kissed her daddy on the cheek and made her way out to her red Ferrari, with an apple in hand. She jumped into the driver's seat and made her way for her first day of school in Lima Ohio. See Rachel lived in California before moving to Lima at the weekend, her dads thought that she was getting out of hand and that she needed to return to the place where she spent the first few years of her life in.

After what Rachel thought a long drive she finally arrived at McKinley high School, and parked her car, beginning to make her way into the school she recognised a face from the past and whipped her cell phone out, calling her best friend…

"Hey slut, guess who has just started at McKinley" Rachel said as her best friend answered her phone,

"AHH, REALLY" she screamed, looking around everywhere searching for Rachel in the crowds,

"Yep, now san close your eyes" Rachel smirked while creeping up behind Santana Lopez; yes you heard right, resident bitch of McKinley was Rachel's best friend. "BOO"

"AHHHHH" Santana screamed hugging Rachel "your back, oh I've missed you soooo much, Ahh when did you get here, why are you he…"

"Wow Santana Lopez just had a girly moment who would've guessed" a boy with hazel eyes and a Mohawk interrupted Santana, while walking towards the two hugging girls surrounded by 2 other friends.

"Yeah, so what get over it Puckerman, don't you have anywhere better to be" Santana replied, and when he shook his head she untangled herself from Rachel and grabbed her hand leading her to the toilets. "So Rach when, why"

"Well," Rachel started "how bout I get my timetable and tell you in one of the classes", Santana nodded and they both began walking to the office.

* * *

"Oh hello dear, are you new here" the receptionist said in a sickening voice.

"well, have you seen me here before" she shook her head "no thought not now get me my stuff, Rachel berry is my name" the receptionist got Rachel her timetable and just before she began talking Rachel cut her off "yes I know have a good day blah blah blah, now I better go of I don't wanna be late" her and Santana walked off.

"You're in my homeroom, tell me then yeah" Santana said to Rachel leading the way to Mr Schuester's room.

"Good morning, Miss Berry I presume" Mr Shue said awfully happy.

"Yup and don't you forget it" Rachel replied

"Well do you mind introducing yourself to the class" he said pointing to the class

As Rachel observed the room she noticed those 3 boys from earlier sitting in front of Santana "actually yes I do mind" she replied walking up to Santana and sitting down next to her.

After Mr. Shue took the register Santana leaned over to Rachel's desk "soooo, spill"

"okay, right so you know when I told you I was going out with Sam," Santana nodded "well we went to this club with our fake id's and got like totally drunk and we may of accidently bought some drugs, and got like really high, and then maybe got arrested for 'canoodling in the park', which apparently is against the law, oh and we arrived on Saturday" Rachel told her best friend

"Wow, ARRESTED" Santana shouted making everyone look towards the two gossiping girls, who just smiled, waved and went back to their conversation, "why didn't you tell me earlier"

"Well my dad's took my cell away, anyway what are we doing for my welcome party tonight" Rachel asked,

"Hmm," Santana said, "we skip 4th period, I'm supposed to have that glee thing I told you about, to go shopping for outfits, then go to a really posh restaurant and then to that new club opening"

Rachel smirked "deal"

Little did the two of them know that 3 boys had heard their entire conversation and were discussing it themselves "looks like we got a new badass" the cute Asian Mike said

"Ha, no-one can beat my badassness," puck – the one with the Mohawk said

Matt, tall, dark and yummy – Santana's words – started laughing really loud drawing attention to the 3 attractive guys, "don't worry," he said to his classmates who all looked away "hey guys, how about we go to that new club tonight, you know, get to know the new girl?"

"I'm in" puck said

"I can't," mike said with a frown "Britt wants to meet up"

"Dude, you're still together, she moved schools like 3 months ago" puck asked

"I think she might break up with me though" the other 2 boys gave him questioning looks "she's been hanging out with these other 2 boys and 1 girl," he replied sadly

* * *

The bell rings and everyone jumps out of their seats heading towards 1st period. Bored out of her mind, in maths, Rachel started whistling to herself when suddenly a piece of paper hit her head. She unscrewed it to find a note…

_Hey beautiful,_

_Text me 07887563314_

_Puck_

Rachel looks over to puck, smirks and whips her cell phone out.

_So PUCK shouldn't you be listening_

_Shouldn't you?_

_Not If I can't be bothered_

_Snap, wanna go out with me tonight_

_Can't I'm going to that club u can tag along if you want though_

_Of course so, do you know how hot you are?_

* * *

From then until 4th period Rachel and puck were happily sexting. Finally the bell rang signalling 4th period so Santana and Rachel rushed out of school and into Rachel's car.

"Oh my god Rach I love your car" she said

"Yup me too, oh by the way, puck is tagging along to the club tonight" Rachel replies

"Oh so is matt" Santana says dreamily

"Does someone have a crush" Rachel teases

* * *

Meanwhile in the glee room – all the students are starting to file in and take their seats and 5 minutes later in walks Mr Shue interrupting all the present conversations,

"Right, we have sectionals soon, so we need to figure out wha, wait where's Santana" he says while looking around the room

All the glee kids shrug, and then pucks phone goes off and he suddenly gets up pulling matt with him.

"Where are you going" Mr Shue asks "we can't waste any time"

"sorry Shue, but we" pointing to himself and matt "are needed somewhere else, it may include two hot girls but still it will be so much better than sitting here doing nothing" both teens walk out of the choir room to pucks truck and jump in, also heading for the mall.

"What's up with you and Lopez" puck asks

"Nothing why" matt says confused

"Oh 'cus Rach said that Santana invited you tonight"

"What's up with you and Rachel puck, you seem to be getting close" offered matt switching the tables round

"Touché my friend, touché" puck replies.

* * *

They pull into the mall and immediately spot Santana and Rachel sitting on the hood of Rachel's car waiting for them, so they get out and go over, all hugging. After spending an two hours with the girls rushing through shops and the boys carrying their bags they finally make it back to school, for the last period – Spanish with Mr. Shuester. It went rather well considering puck, matt and Santana missing glee, oh and puck and Rachel were caught sexting, unluckily for Mr Shue he read them out to the class before he caught on, and Rachel apparently has a cheerio audition tomorrow, which was shouted at her by coach Sylvester "Berry, gym tomorrow considering your past experience I think that you could help us win, 9am don't be late".

* * *

Next episode, glee audition, cheerio audition and new enemies.


End file.
